A bit of whispering
by breakable bird
Summary: Si este imbécil puede, ¿por qué yo no?


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>note #1:<strong> para lenna. do me slowly, mmkay?

**— a bit of whispering**  
>by breakable bird<p>

* * *

><p>—Es horrible, Sasuke-kun.<p>

Mordiendo un suspiro, Sasuke murmuró algo para indicarle que estaba escuchando (no estaba escuchando, pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso, ¿correcto?) y se preguntó dónde estaba Naruto. No era que _le echara de menos_ o alguna mariconada parecida (... no, es en serio), pero una discusión estúpida no le vendría mal. Sakura en su modo de «¡¿pero qué está mal con este mundo, joder?» era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Notando la falta de atención de su loquefuera (Sasuke-kun estaba asustado de las relaciones y ella lo dejaba engañarse con que «eran sólo amigos especiales»), Sakura dio un golpe en la mesa, una mirada asesina en su cara ovalada. Era guapa como una muñeca, pequeña y delicada, y estaba llena de accidentes genéticos (algo sobre su cabello siendo rosa y un murmullo de _lo suficientemente parecido a superfuerza._)

—Sasuke-kun —espetó acaloradamente—, ¿estás escuchándome?

—Hn.

—_No estás escuchándome_. Perfecto. Gracias por hacerme perder mi aliento.

Él le dirigió una mirada ligeramente más interesada, pero antes de que sus manos pálidas pudieran alcanzarla, Sakura pateó su pantorrilla con los ojos muy abiertos, furiosa.

—Ow—qué dem—

—¡No! ¡Eso es terrible! —dejó caer descuidadamente un libro sobre la mesa—. ¡Mira!

Sasuke la complació con un vago vistazo. _Renacer_, leyó en la portada en brillantes letras rojas. Una chiquilla se abrazaba a un adolescente con cara de imbécil que sonreía de medio lado. Alzó una ceja.

—Ya.

—Sé que crees que la mitad de lo que digo es parloteo sinsentido pero deberías molestarte de vez en cuando, Sasuke-kun —dijo ella mordazmente. Se sentó a su lado y cuando se cruzó de brazos, golpeó sus costillas con un codo. Sasuke se encogió.

—Sakura—

—Así que Kin-chan me habló de este libro —comentó ella finalmente, ignorándolo con una destreza lograda después de años. Como tantas otras veces, Sasuke se preguntó si había sido una sabia decisión espantar a aquella irritante niña, Ami o lo que fuera, cuando solía molestar a Sakura. Era una época diferente, decidió; Sakura no sabía como dar un puñetazo y se sonrojaba hasta la frente antes de dirigirle la palabra—. Ya sabes, la chica de pelo bonito que está encargada de la biblioteca.

No tenía idea de quién rayos era Kin. Sasuke asintió.

—Y me dijo es que no te lo crees. Y yo estaba qué, ¿es tan bueno? Y ella negó con la cabeza y le pregunté a Hinata-chan y me dijo que ya lo había leído y se ruborizó y casi se desmaya, pero a lo mejor fue porque Naruto escogió ese momento para preguntarle si podía prestarle un poco de dinero.

Pareció pensativa unos instantes. Sasuke miró su cuello, la curva delicada de sus clavículas y sus labios suaves, y sintió esa misma cosa extraña reptando por su estómago y apretando su corazón. Aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando le llamaba por teléfono, cuando le besaba y cuando se quitaba las bragas y cuando se reía y le tomaba de la mano.

(Estás perdido, insistió Naruto en algún rincón de su mente. Mariquita total. Pero si es que te tiene de rodillas—)

Apartó la imagen mental. Sakura no estaba de humor para que pudiera permitirse pensar cosas como _de rodillas_.

(Y no, esa _imagen mental_ no incluía a Naruto para nada, ¿vale?)

—Como sea, pues empecé a leerlo y en el pasillo Tayuya-chan me vio con él y me daba unas miradas raras y luego estaba aburrida en clase de Historia, Kakashi-sensei simplemente nos obliga a leer el libro y responder las preguntas, así que continué con la novela por debajo del pupitre y luego llego a «lo interesante», espero que puedas notar el sarcasmo ahí, pues que llegó a «lo interesante» y fue justo como lo dijo Kin-chan. No me lo creo. ¡No me lo creo!

Sakura respiró hondo. Sasuke parpadeó.

—... Vale —dijo lentamente. Ella se giró a mirarlo, fastidiada.

—¡No, es que no vale! Supongo que no lo has leído, tú no lees nada de un autor que no lleve diez años muerto —antes de que pudiera contradecirla (le gustaba Haruki Murakami, después de todo), Sakura continuó—: Es _terrible_. La peor cosa que he leído. Peor incluso que las estúpidas novelas románticas de Ino donde dicen «miembro hinchado» y el tipo lleva años sin follar pero eso da igual, es un semental y sus músculos tienen músculos.

Sasuke resopló e intentó no reírse.

(Había valido la pena, se dijo, además, Ami era una tonta.)

—Está esta niña, ¿vale? Mona, monísima, lista, callada. Como Hinata-chan. Factor moe al cien por ciento. Se llama Makoto. Así que Makoto tiene este vecino que es como ohdiosmío es un _chico_, ¡más de la mitad del libro está plagado de personajes femeninos y a _todos_ les gusta Riku—

—Espera, ¿quién es Riku? —preguntó, confuso. Sakura le dio La Mirada.

—Riku es el chico con super feromonas, Sasuke-kun. En serio, _presta atención_. Por supuesto, a Riku solamente le gusta Makoto-chan, que es de esperarse porque es mucho, _mucho _mejor personaje que todas las otras taradas que aparecen, como por ejemplo, la dueña de la posada. El problema está en que Riku es un adolescente con hormonas—

—¿Como nosotros? —sugirió Sasuke. Sakura lo acribilló con la mirada.

—Ciertamente espero que no. Makoto-chan, por otra parte, tenía _casi trece_. Lo reiteraban mucho. Casi trece.

Silencio, y entonces Sasuke dijo:

—Uh.

—¡Exacto! —estalló Sakura. Se puso de pie y se paseó, frunciendo el ceño tan profundamente que sus cejas se unieron. Sasuke se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que no debía reírse si tenía alguna esperanza de vida—. A Makoto-chan empieza a atraerle Riku, ya sabes, por todo el asunto de las feromonas fantásticas, y se despiertan sus inclinaciones voyeurísticas, así que empieza a seguir a Riku mientras él va por ahí—

—No estoy seguro de que quiera escuchar esto —murmuró Sasuke.

—Y sí, aparece la cualquiera de la posada, ya sabes, típica tonta de pelo largo con un kimono demasiado bonito y secretos super poderes como la capacidad de cocinar, que por cierto está muy sobrevalorada, y luego se marcha porque obviamente la _heroína de verdad _es la mejor. En resumen, Riku folla como un conejo con todo lo que tenga tetas y se esté quieto el tiempo suficiente y Makoto lo espía y luego hay esta escena que es básicamente, «así que te pongo, ¿verdad, pequeña? Sé que soy tu objeto voyeurístico de elección» y Makoto se sonroja, aunque por supuesto es más animalístico y dudo mucho que el autor de esta basura sepa como se escribe voyeurístico. Se me olvidó que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. Sakura se iluminó.

—Oh, cierto. Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Pues bien, que Riku y Makoto-chan tienen su deseado encuentro y luego Riku... ya sabes.

—¿Le compra un helado? —dudó Sasuke. Su voz se escuchó muy delgada.

Sakura se ruborizó; su piel de melocotón enrojeciéndose. Fue como ver una manzana madurar en cuestión de segundos. Sasuke parpadeó e intentó enfocarse.

—Usan mucho ese eufemismo —confesó Sakura. De repente, Sasuke no se sentía tan bien y se sentó muy recto.

Se tragó un suspiro cuando la escuchó murmurar, «¿o tal vez es una metáfora?»

—De cualquier modo, después de que Riku tiene su camino malvado con Makoto-chan—

Sasuke se removió.

—... está esta parte llena de drama adolescente en que hacen una referencia humorística, vagamente desdeñosa a vampiros que brillan, que por lo cierto nunca he entendido, creo que Ino mencionó algo alguna vez... Da igual. Makoto-chan está insegura porque Riku es un depredador sexual y ella es una chica de trece años que debe soportar que un pervertido se cuele en su escuela y se la lleve al baño para hacer _cosas_. ¿Me tienes?

_Esto no va a funcionar_, pensó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué ya no hay buenos libros? —se quejó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado y formó una línea tibia contra el suyo. Sasuke taladró el suelo con la mirada—. Ahora todo lo que la gente lee es porquería sexual y cosas como esas; quiero una trama que me haga querer releer el libro apenas lo he terminado y quiero algo con profunidad, sentido, no este desperdicio de un papel perfectamente bueno que básicamente te dice, esfuérzate y cámbiate a ti misma para que ese chico que te gusta te mire dos veces, y cuando lo tienes, suicídate si no están juntos. _Juntos_. O si te deja.

—Eso es extremista —dijo Sasuke. Imaginó lo que sucedería si Sakura alguna vez aceptaba una movida de algún otro chico (en vista de que ellos no eran nada en absoluto y estaba en completa libertad de hacer lo que quisiera pero eso era, obviamente, sólo para los expectadores porque _de ninguna jodida manera_, carajo), y decidió que probablemente terminaría en sangre y gritos y Sakura intentando asesinar a alguien.

(No que él la dejaría, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iban a—a ser loquefuera—con ella en prisión?)

—No me lo digas a mí —replicó ella—. Si me dejas te pateo el trasero.

Fue un poco perturbador el interés que despertó su frase. (Violencia. Todo el mundo lo esperaba de ti, Sasuke-kun.)

La besó despacio, tranquilo. Su boca era anodina, con el leve rastro de la goma de mascar de menta que Tenten siempre le daba cuando tenían clase de Química, pero estaba tibia y su lengua fue acogedora. Ella tocó su cuello tímidamente, sintiendo su pulso aletear debajo de sus dedos.

Cuando se separaron parecía pensativa.

—Vale, voy a ser escritora, Sasuke-kun —dijo con tono de confidencia, su voz baja y sólo-un-poquito prometedora—. Y cuando me pregunten por qué decidí ser la mejor escritora en la historia, diré que cuando tenía diecisiete años leí un libro terrible y me dije, _si este imbécil puede, ¿por qué yo no?_

Sasuke escondió la media sonrisa en su cabello.


End file.
